


Radioactive

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band), Kris Wu - Fandom, Lu Han (Luhan), Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Apocalypse, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, Kris Wu - Freeform, M/M, Mutant Powers, Tao - Freeform, TaoRis - Freeform, Wu Yifan - Freeform, Zitao - Freeform, huang zitao - Freeform, kristao - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Zitao é um garoto que vive em um mundo pós-apocalíptico. Rodeado de pessoas que só sabiam odiá-lo, nunca entendeu o porquê certas coisas aconteciam consigo. Quando o final do dia chegava e seus olhos estavam doloridos de tanto chorar, e o peito apertado de tanta dor, ele olhava para o horizonte e o contemplava, ele só desejava que as coisas fossem diferente e que ninguém o olhasse como se fosse uma aberração, um problema.Mas o que ele não esperava era ser traído pelo próprio povo e, depois de longos sete anos, ser salvo pelo inimigo.Estou acordando em cinzas e pó. Estou invadindo, tomando forma.Estou acordando e eu sinto isso em meus ossos… O suficiente para fazer meu sistema explodir.“Bem-vindo à nova era.”“Bem-vindo à nova era... à nova era!”Eu estou acordando e eu sinto isso em meus ossos, é o suficiente para fazer meu sistema explodir.Eu sou radioativo."Radioactive - Imagine Dragons
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 1





	Radioactive

Olá, seja bem-vindo ao guia de Radioactive. Aqui você vai encontrar atualizações e informações a respeito de toda a história e universo da fanfic, personagens, localidades, termos e detalhes de acontecimentos. Fique atento, pois sempre que a história progredir esse guia será atualizado com suas novidades. 

(Obs.: a história está em processo de escrita, portanto os dados aqui contidos podem sofrer modificações de acordo com o decorrer do desenvolvimento da plot.)

* * *

  * _**Personagens**_




A seguir você verá uma relação dos personagens principais. Eu busquei selecionar as imagens que mais se assemelham com o visual deles na história; alguns personagens terão alguma coisa a mais ou a menos baseado nessas fotos. **_  
_**

Wu Yifan - Supersoldado

Idade: ???

Família: desconhecidos

Condição: vivo

Huang Zitao 

Idade: 27 anos

Família: pai e mãe

Condição: vivo

* * *

Park Chanyeol - Supersoldado

Idade: ???

Família: desconhecidos

Condição: vivo

Oh Sehun - Supersoldado

Idade: ???

Família: desconhecidos

Condição: vivo

Byun Baekhyun

Idade: 29 anos

Família: pai e mãe

Condição: desaparecido

Lu Han (Luhan)

Idade: 28 anos

Família: mãe

Condição: cego; desaparecido

Kim Junmyeon - Ancião

Idade: 330 anos

Família: desconhecidos

Condição: líder da vila

Kim Minseok - Ancião

Idade: 330 anos

Família: desconhecidos

Condição: líder da vila

Zhang Yixing - Ancião

Idade: 329 anos

Família: desconhecidos

Condição: líder da vila

* * *

**Camponeses da vila dos Anciãos:** as roupas que eles usam lá tem essa vibe mesmo, eu gosto muito dessa modelagem, cores e detalhes. 

**Roupa militar:** é uma roupa pesada mesmo, e existem dois modelos, a camuflada e a totalmente preta. Altamente resistente e super tecnológica, embora os supersoldados não precisem de tanto, ainda assim é de grande ajuda. 

* * *

  * _**Localidades**_




**China pós-apocalipse nuclear:** tentei imaginar algo parecido com o cenário de The Last Of Us misturado com Horizon Zero Dawn (sinto muito se não conhecem o jogo, mas são as referências que eu tenho, hihi).

**Vila dos Anciãos:** é o que temos de mais comum em vilas mesmo, não é algo muito diferente da realidade (tirando a árvore).

**Base Militar:** seria o coração da região, o que move tudo por lá já que são encarregados de defender o que restou da população. É na área da base militar que se encontra laboratórios e centros de treinamento. Eles são a esperança do povo.

**Cidade:** a cidade não é tão movimentada já que a população foi reduzida de forma brutal. É possível ver a ação da natureza na maior parte dos lugares, porém ainda existe vida humana rondando todos os cantos. As casas são mais simples e a vida já não é tão agitada como antigamente. O que conseguiram salvar da tecnologia começou a ser usada de forma mais inteligente para valorizar as vidas que restaram. 

  * _**Termos e Acontecimentos**_




Grande Queda

Supersoldados

Os três Anciãos

Árvore Mãe


End file.
